Lol What's A Title?
by JCJustinJoeyChrisLance
Summary: This is just a one shot on what I think would go down on a Big Time Rush birthday. Ignore the title lol. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!


**So, in honor of James turning 24, I wrote what I feel like would go on at a Big Time Rush birthday party lol :p**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything except the plot **

**Warming-Contains Alcohol, drugs, and awesomeness**

**Enjoy :) **

"It's time to wake him up!" Carlos whispered to Kendall, who was hold ing the cake, and Logan. It didn't take long to find where the spare key was hidden, especially since the welcome mat with Fox's face on it was folded enough to show the shiny object.

"Let's do this!" Logan whispered excitedly as he turned the knob slightly.

Fox growled a little until he saw who it was. He didn't care, he seen them all the time.

They inched closer and closer to the sleeping figure. "Okay, 1, 2" Kendall whispered.

"3!" They yelled as Kendall smushed the cake on James's face.

James shot up and wiped the cake from his face, as the other three ran and jumped behind his baby grand piano in hope of saving themselves.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" James jumped out of his bed and threw on some sweats before running out of his room. He ran down the spiral staircase when he noticed something. There was a nerd gun and a note at the bottom. He knew he had to hide. The others were after him.

He grabbed the gun and ran and hid, hoping the stone fireplace would protect him.

"Found you!" Kendall yelled as he started shooting at James before running away, James after him.

"What's wrong, too fast for you oldie?" Kendall mocked, getting pelted with foam bullets and turning his gun around, shooting at James.

Kendall ran outside, James hot on his heels, and hid slowed his pace.

He put the gun down and joined Logan at the grill, watching James's confused face at the giant bounce house in his backyard.

"Happy birthday!" Carlos yelled, from inside the bounce house.

"Okay, what's going on?" James asked, looking at Kendall and Logan for answers.

"Go change into shorts and a tank top, then come back down Logan told him. "And bring Fox!"

James did as ordered and came back down, Alaskan Klee Kai in hand. "NOW will you explain?"

Carlos climbed out of the bounce house and grabbed a burger off the plate. "You said you had nothing planned for your birthday, so we planned it for you!" He said excitedly as he took a bite. "Great job Logan!"

"Thanks, would you care for one while you're still young?" Logan asked James, raising his eyebrows and handing James a plate.

"Thanks, you guys are the best" he told them, sitting down at the picnic table. "But you guys are also the ones buying me new white sheets considering you ruined the old ones." He said sternly.

"Got it" Kendall said, sitting down with his food and handing James a beer.

"It's like, not even noon. Way too early to be drinking" James told him.

"Um, actually, it's 12:01" Logan said as he put his food down and cracked open James's beer, as well as his own. He took a swing. "Drink up, we're getting you wasted tonight!"

James raised an eyebrow and smiled, shaking his head. He looked around and noticed he was the only one who hasn't drank any thing yet. "Fine" he sighed defeated, and took a long swing from the can.

"Woooo!" The others cheered, glad they got their friend into a quick party mode, in wasn't always so easy.

The guys finished eating and they all went into the bounce house.

"I turned 24, not 4" he said bouncing up and down.

Kendall walked towards him and brought James's beer to his mouth. "Remarks like that means you're not drinking enough" Kendall said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He let James stop when he felt the can was empty. "Good boy!" He yelled at his friend, who was now laughing thanks to the 6-now 7-beers his friends made him chug.

The day went on, all jumping on the trampoline and in the bounce house. It eventually became 9 o'clock and it was getting dark.

"This day has been great" James said as he sat down on the picnic table.

"It's not over yet" Logan said, smirking at him. He went inside and grabbed the secret he was hiding.

"Dude, but those are illegal!" James said looking at the fireworks** (what, did you expect joints?)** in Logan's hand.

"Your point is?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's do it!" James said jumping up.

They took Logan's car (he being the only one not completely intoxicated) to an area that had nothing-more specifically, no cops...usually.

They started lighting off the fireworks. They were there for about 20 minutes when Carlos pulled out another surprise.

"Duuuuuddeeee" James said laughing. "First you try to get me drunk, now you're trying to get me high. What exactly are your intentions for the night?"

"We just want you to have an awesome night!" Kendall said as he put the joint **(you expected those to early lol)** in his mouth, lit it, and handed it to James.

James took it and put it in his mouth, he was too drunk to care at the moment.

Logan set off some more fireworks before sitting down and taking a joint from Carlos.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" They heard someone yell. They jump up and turn around in time to find a police officer behind them.

They all get up and put their hands up.

"We're so sorry officer, we were just-RUN!" James yelled before dashing into a sprint, the others right behind him.

As they ran, with the police officer behind a few blocks, they old stop and set off a firework every time they lost him. They were doing it on so many streets, the officer had no idea where they were.

Eventually they must've gotten caught, because James woke up with a killer headache and in a jail cell, his best friends right next to him. He thought back on the night and smiled.

He ended up hungover with a major headache, ready to puke, in a jail cell with little memory if the night before. He looked over at his still sleeping friends.

"Best. Birthday. EVER!"

**Happy birthday James!**


End file.
